Rickety Hearts
by HiddenZero
Summary: Hiro Hamada is a 14 year old boy going through his very last weeks of high-school. Taky Takuya is a twin and a genius inventor who is still tortured by the loss of a loved one. As Tadashi grows more distant from Hiro and Taky is forced to re-open old wounds, will the two boys be able to face the events to come? Cross-over between Movie and Manga will be mostly Hiro and the OC's POV
1. Kids Next Door

I leaned next to the window and looked out. A white moving truck pulled into the driveway of a white house a few feet away next to the café. The house had its own lawn and backyard making it look really out of place. A women came out of the truck and opened the back of it to unload. She jumped as a boy and a girl jumped out of the back and ran into the house. I shrugged and jumped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling in boredom. Aunt Cass was working the café and I couldn't bother Tadashi because he was at the nerd lab working on his robot. Tadashi just hasn't been the same over these past few months. He didn't talk to me, except when he was yelling at me for doing something wrong or breaking something. He didn't seem to have my back anymore when I needed him and he was always angry when he saw me.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass yelled. "Come down"

I groaned and pulled myself up. I exited my room and walked down to the Café, passing Mochi on the way.

"What do you need Aunt Cass?"I asked.

"Did you see the truck?"

I nodded.

"We have new neighbors Hiro! How exciting is that?! I'm making a welcome cake for them, wanna help?"

Well I have nothing else to do. "Sure"

We spent a total of 3 hours making a cake. I burned it twice so we had to start from scratch. The third time Aunt Cass tripped and dropped it and the fourth time we undercooked it. We finally got it right the fifth time which is when Tadashi got home. Aunt Cass dragged both us next door to greet our Neighbors. She knocked on the door 3 times and waited patiently until the doors opened. They were opened by a girl about my height wearing a MCR t-shirt(whatever that was)and black laid on her shoulders and were half hidden by streaks of messy purple and black hair. She had sea green eyes that complimented her school clerk smile.

"Hiroshi residence what can I do for you?"

"Hi I'm Cassidy Hamada but everyone calls me Aunt Cass, My boys and I wanted to welcome you to the Neighborhood and we baked you some cake"

"Sweet! Come on in "She took the cake and happily disappeared into the house. We followed her inside.

"Make yourself at home." She shouted.

The inside of the house looked completely different than our own. To the left was the living room with two brown sofas and a large flat screen tv. There were wires hanging from it showing that it wasn't hooked up yet. There were boxes littered around the floor marked kitchen, Living room, mom, and children. Their was another room separated by a room divider like in my room and the yellow kitchen was to my left. Right in the middle were stairs leading up.

"Okay!" The girl came out of the kitchen and looked at us happily. "My mom is out shopping and my brother and I need to unpack so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course" Aunt Cass said as she assured us to the door.

"Id love it if you came here for dinner tomorrow. We should be unpacked by then and My moms making her famous Spicy burgers, and we could have the cake you baked for dessert"

"we'd love to!"

"Great! Well have a good evening"

"You too dear"

We left the house and returned to the café. I decided to turn in early and go to bed. I wonder what dinner's gonna be like tomorrow?

* * *

POV CHANGE

I walked through the door into the new house with bags of groceries in my hand. Sis had texted me that we were having dinner with our new neighbors tomorrow so I made sure to get all the good stuff with mom. Popcorn, Nutella(God I love that stuff)Chicken ,Noodles,Chicken Noodles, Muffins, etc.. Mom bought the actual food we will be eating tomorrow with the Hamada's. Sis said the aunt was nice but the two boys were kinda quiet. That's fine by me, I don't get along with strangers anyway. I always stutter and sound nervous. Especially around people my age.14,what a gory and dreadful number for a kid.

I placed the groceries on the brown kitchen table and started putting them away. After getting my things from the car (Which consisted of my music player, phone, and a box of stuff)I walked up the stairs and took a left entering a short hallway with a door at the end of it. I opened it and put my stuff on my black and blue bed that hugged the left side of the room, and laid next to sis in her purple bed which was to the right of the door.

"Had any fun while we were gone"

"Yah. Met a cute boy and his aunt. Didn't talk though and I didn't get his name"

I groaned "Is he your age this time?"

"NOPE!"

"Whelp, time to dig out the Taser" She giggled before letting out a sad sigh.

"Arn't you a little sad about leaving the old house"

I sat up and scratched my neck. "Oh my dear Watson, Why ever would you think that?"

She glanced away "I guess you're right"

"Well then! I suppose it's about time we go to bed. Good night Sis." I kissed her forehead and went to lay down on my bed.

"Good night Taky" I smiled softly and wrapped myself in blankets' closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep eager for whatever events tomorrow gave me.


	2. Robot Heaven

"Can you go to bed?" Tadashi looked at me irritated as I smacked the keys on my keyboard.

"Nope. I got another botfight and I need to update Megabot."

Tadashi groaned and rolled around in his bed. He didn't care about my bot fighting anymore, all he cared about was school and whatever new robot he was making.

I exited the computer program I was using and disconnected Megabots controller. I opened google and searched up the time of the fight, It started in half an hour and was located on the far side of town. It would take me 20 minutes to get there by cab.

I turned the computer off and pocketed all the stuff I needed before heading out.

It was a full moon. The clouds glowed at its light and the cold air washed over me. I crossed the street and walked past our neighbors house. The lights were off so I knew everyone was asleep.

"Where the hell are you going?" I froze." Its nearly midnight, your gonna get your self murdered out here."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I knew that voice.

I whirled around and starred at her. What was her name again? Did she even say it? It was our neighbor dressed in a black hoodie. I could hear the soft beats her purple headphones ringed out as they hung around her neck. Her purple hair was in a pony-tail and she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing."

she smiled at me. "You into robots?" she asked.

I pulled out Megabot and dangled him in front of my face.

she swiftly snatched it from my hands and inspected it.

"Magnetic. That's cool. Beating other bots must be easy."

"You going to the botfight too?" I asked.

"Maybe. Which one you going to?"

"The one across town. Next to Parker Street"

"Blech" she acted out throwing up" those guys are awful, if you want a real challenge come with me. I'll show you where the **real** botfights are"

I shrugged. "Sure."

She took me by the hand and led me down several different streets. We walked down the alley in silence until we saw a tall man sitting on the steps.

"Hey Rick!" she shouted.

"Hey Koko!" He stood up and waved, but then took a more rigid position once he noticed me.

"Whos the kid?" His voice deepened slightly. I think he's trying to scare me.

She shrugged again "What's your name?"

"Hiro" I said. "Your names Koko?"

"Its Miyako. Only Rick calls Koko"

"He a friend of yours?" Rick asked.

"I don't know" She looked at me "You wanna be my friend Hiro?"

"Sure I guess" I glanced at Rick before turning my eyes to the ground.

"Alright then" His voice returned to normal, and he took a more cheerful attitude. "Cars running, where's Takuya?"

"Sleeping"

"'Aight c'mon"

I looked at Miyako quizzically. "Where are we going?"

"To a botfight" Miyako grabbed my elbow and led us to a black SUV. Out of the alley I could she that Rick was dressed in all black. Black t-shirt, black jeans, and a black blazer. He had spiky white hair and wore sunglasses.

He unlocked the car and we all got in, starting the long drive to who knows where.

"How's your mom Koko. She doing okay"

"she's fine. How's your Daughter. She was supposed to be born yesterday right."

He chuckled "Chloe, she's an angel. You need to drop by and she her"

"I will. I'll bring Takuya too."

"Good" He nodded "Good"

Suddenly Miyako turned to me "Your brothers cute" She said.

"Huh?" I was Dumbfounded.

"Your brother. Real cute. What's his name?"

"Tadashi"

"How old is he?"

"Koko..." Rick voice took a warning tone "That did not work well last time did it. Does Takuya still have the Taser?"

"Whos Takuya?" I asked.

"My brother" Answered "Now what's Tadashi's age?"

"Twenty-one"

"He's the same as..." She looked out the window.

"Same as who Koko?"

"She got up and whispered into Ricks ear"

"Damn, that's tuff" She nodded.

"What's wrong with how Tadashi looks?"

"Nothing" Miyako smiled warmly "Don't worry about it. Hey where here"

The car stopped. We exited the car and walked down the street. We turned into a dark alleyway covered in garbage and junk. At the end was one lone doorway.

Rick opened the door and a blast of sound erupted in my ears. Cheering, laughing, and booing echoed everywhere. We quickly went in and my eyes widened at the sight.

School gym bleachers were on the side of the room. Two **Life Sized** Robots were fighting it out in the center of the room. One mirrored the shape of a Tiger, another a giant sumo-like robot with crab claws.

On the far side of the room, robots as small as Megabot fought each other and almost right in front them, thin circles were formed with medium robots brawling.

"This is amazing"

"Yep" Miyako laughed

"I organized this along time ago. I wanted a safe place to botfight. We made some rules, organized some fights, and then suddenly it blew up. Everyone wanted a part of this. I remember this old guy and his daughter used to come by a lot. They won every fight, became legends here. Really helped the business"

"Business?" I asked

"Twenty percent of the winners earnings are paid to me. I use the money to pay for this place and keep the police off our backs. The police here suck" Rick snickered " But if you ever get into trouble, ask for ,Mike he's the best on the job and will help you anyway he can. But you have to tell him you know me first."

I nodded.

"So Hiro, wanna fight with me? No bets. Against the rules unless there's a tournament"

"Sure" I took out Megabot "Lets go"

We sat down in the corner. I fingered Megabots controller and waited.

Miyako took a small metal cube from her pocket and placed it in front of her.

"This is my brothers robot, made it a few weeks ago. I'm testing it today"

I nodded. She's the fighter while her brothers the builder. That's cool.

"I'm ready" She had no controller in her hand which piped my curiosity. Rick counted down.

"Three"

"Two"

"One,GO!"

The cube sparked to life, opening from the inside out as it morphed into a small dragon. It was silver and looked un-finished. Its wings had holes in it and spikes erupted out of its back. Its tail was barbed and its mouth was filled with rows of teeth.

"Just like we practiced."

The dragon pounced on Megabot scattering the three pieces of its body. I pulled on the controller, extending it. I pushed some buttons and made Megabot latch onto the dragon and snake up its back.

I glanced up and saw Miyako taking some notes on her mini notepad and scribbling on it.

"Alrighty then" She pocketed her materials and said "C'mon little guy you have spikes, use them"

To my surprise, the dragon growled snapping back at her. His eyes narrowed and suddenly the spikes on its back started moving up and down. It clipped Megabots head, sending flying behind him. I made the other two pieces move it up to its neck. They spun around it, sparks started to fly and the dragons growls turned to whimpers.

"Okay Hiro, that's enough" Miyako stood up.

I made Megabot come back to me and reassemble itself, then pocketing the items, I stood up and smiled at her.

"Had enough?"

"Yep" she bent down and extended her arm. The dragon jumped into her hand and returned to being a cube.

"Well that's it for me. I'm ready to go home"

"Already?!" I whined "We just got here, I wanna fight more people! This place is awesome!"

"Its past two"

I looked at her shocked. "Really?"

"Time flies" she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door "Come on Metal head"

I pouted but followed her anyway.

Rick took us back in his car all the way to Miyakos house. We waved goodbye to him and he yelled at us not to get in trouble while we he was gone.

"Well" Miyako yawned "Good night Hiro"

"Good night Miyako"

I watched as she ran up to her door and went in turning on the lights. I just stayed there, starring. Then realizing the time I ran to the café and up the stairs to me room. I hit the bed hard and realizing just how tired I was, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: I need a beta-reader if anyone's interested and I would love to hear you guys ideas for future chapters.


	3. Flames of youth

"Wake up sleepy head"

I groaned "Give me five more minutes"

"C'mon Taky, we need to finish unpacking before dinner"

"Ugg Fine!"

I literally rolled out of bed landing on my sisters toes while she stood above me already dressed.

"I'm not unpacking your stuff" I said as she walked over to my dresser.

"After I came back from Ricks last night, I couldn't sleep so I already unpacked my stuff" She took a shirt out of my drawer and threw it at me. "Put the shirt on"

It landed on my back but I just starred at her. She had bags under her eyes and looked less hyper than usual.

I picked my self up off the ground and switched the shirt I was wearing with the one I was given.

"You should lay down, get some rest"

She yawned "I can't sleep right now. I'm gonna go unpack downstairs"

She left quickly, leaving me alone to get ready.

I walked into our shared white bathroom and brushed my teeth. when I was done I started unpacking the rest of my stuff.

I sorted the boxes from smallest to biggest and started unpacking the smaller ones.

I put away all my clothes and music cds, and stuffed the things I didn't need back into the boxes. It took me twenty minutes to get through nearly all the boxes.

"Just one left" I smiled. It was the biggest box I had. It held the things I cared about the most ; Old photographs, Drawings I had made when I was little, and the most important of all, My two robots Sparky and Spike.

I opened the box and was happy to find all the packing peanuts and newspaper undisturbed. I took each item out one at time, carefully stuffing them into the metal box I kept under my bed.

When I had taken all the drawings and photographs out, I locked the metal box and hid it from view.

My hands dug into the last box looking for the last two items I had in them.

I frowned. I didn't feel the soft metal or hear the small hum of life that usually erupted from the two.

Panicked, I shook the box then emptied out the entire box onto the floor.

Where were they?

I ran around the room, checking every nook and cranny for them.

"Spike!" I called. "Sparky!"

No response.

My breathes became harsher and harsher. I couldn't lose them! They were everything to me.

I dropped to the floor and checked under the beds.

They weren't there.

I moved to the dressers, throwing all the clothes onto the floor in search for them. I quickly ran to my closet and pulled everything out.

I couldn't find them anywhere!

I shank to the floor defeated. I had lost them, I had actually lost **Him**.

I coughed and realized what was happening. My breathing got cut short and pain erupted in my chest. My eyes filled with tears, and my head felt light.

I folded into myself, my hands pushing down on my head as it rested on my knees. I shut my eyes tightly, refusing to open them.

But I didn't have to.

I was back there again. The flames liking my skin, The shouting, The mask, the wooden beams splintering me, and the heavy smoke suffocating me.

I couldn't escape it, I couldn't escape him.

 **"Its either both of us or neither of us"**

 **"Sorry little guy, but not this time"**

I sobbed and screamed "Somebody Please!"

I felt arms wrap around me.

And then I wasn't there anymore.

"Its okay Taky"

I cried into Miyakos arms.

"Its okay" She started rubbing circles into my back. "I'm here. Moms here. Don't cry everybody's safe, I promise"

She held me for what felt like hours until my anxiety attack passed.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like crap"

She giggled. "Y'know what caused it this time"

I sniffled "I lost sparky and Spike"

She paused. "Um"

"What?"

"You didn't lose either of them" She pulled her finger a little and said " I have Spike, and Sparky's in my shoebox in the closet. I haven't fixed him yet"

I sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry Takuya" She said. "I should have told you"

"Its fine. I'm just happy there safe" I disregarded the sudden anger I felt and asked " Can you get them for me, I'll set up the garage and fix sparky"

"sure, and I'll fix up this mess when I finish the living room"

I nodded and sighed. If my anxiety attack was any sign, then today was gonna be horrible.

* * *

POV Change

"Hiro, what do you think goes together with spicy burgers?"

"Potato chips, or French fries"

"French fries sound good"

I glanced at Tadashi. He was wearing his SFIT hoodie and baseball cap with blue jeans.

"French fries it is" Aunt Cass wore her regular work clothes. She fished through the cabinets of our kitchen looking for a sack of potatoes to cook.

It was Sunday. Another week of school started tomorrow meaning finals, essays, and the sweet relief of Mrs. Borrows class, my English teacher.

It was only ten but I was itching to go over and see Miyako. I wanted her to take me to Ricks, I could botfight the entire day away safely, and if there were tournaments going on then I would be able to make some money too.

"Hey aunt Cass" I started. "Can I go over to Miyakos house?"

"Miyako?" Tadashi asked.

"Our neighbor. We met her yesterday"

"Sure honey" Aunt Cass answered.

"Thanks" I bounced out of my chair and ran down the steps leading to the café. I grabbed two donuts from the rack and ran all the way to her house.

I knocked eagerly three times. I was happy to see Miyako open the door, smiling politly.

"Want a donut?"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed


End file.
